Into the Dark
by riverrunner11
Summary: Sequel to And the Rain Came Down. A little over a year has passed since their return to the Enchanted Forest. A son has been born. Lives have started over. Finally happily ever after. Except for one man. He's determined to get his happy ending, no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to And the Rain Came Down. Hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome. I'm open to all suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's eyes opened in the darkened room. Light was coming from behind the curtains that hung over the long windows. She turned her head to see that her husband was not in the bed with her. Getting up she went to the open door that led to the adjoining room. The nursery. There she found her husband, and her newborn son. The scene before her was one that made her heart swell. Her husband was asleep in a chair, the small boy on his chest. His strong arms were curled around the baby, and the infant was snuggled into his shirt. She stood, just watching the pair sleep. To an outsider, it may have seemed that a monster was holding the boy. Pale green-gold skin, dark eyes, and yes sometimes his fingernails did resemble claws. This man though, he was no monster. He was her love, and she was his.

She padded into the room over to the chair where they slept. Placing a kiss on Rumpelstiltskin's cheek, she woke him. " Hey," she whispered. " How long have you been in here."

He looked down at the baby on his chest. " It seems like forever, but only a few hours I believe. I thought I would let you rest."

" I needed it. Thanks." She reached down and took the baby from him, careful not to wake him. Emma laid the boy down in his crib. The crystal mobile of unicorns that should have been hers swung gently when she brushed it. Emma took her husband by the hand. " Come back to bed." she said quietly and they crept out of the room.

Once in their bedroom, she helped him take his boots off. He finished undressing and changed into a pair of sleeping pants." What time did you get home?" she asked him. He had been out on his " business". He was still Rumpelstiltskin, and he still made deals. Though he had slowed down considerably since their marriage. She got under the covers and snuggled up to him. His arm went around her.

" It was late. I was going to wake you, but you seemed so tired lately. I had a bath and then saw to the boy, which is how you found me."

" You know, he has a name. You can't just keep calling him boy." Emma said, playfully pushing against him.

" Yes I know. How could I forget? Griffin James Gold. How lovely that you named him after your father."

" Hey, you picked his first name. I picked the middle. That was the deal. Besides, who are you to talk about names...Rumplestiltskin? " she laughed. " Besides, I thought you liked the idea of Gold being his last name?"

" I do. Believe me, my name was no joy to grow up with. I don't even remember if I ever had a last name. It doesn't matter. What matters is your happiness, and besides, Griffin Gold does have a certain ring to it."

Emma ran her hand over his chest. Her mind wandering. " Are you happy?" she asked him. Her mind was on Belle and Balefire.

" I'm happier now than I have ever been." He rolled over to face her. " I have you to thank for that Emma." He told her and ran his fingers through her hair. " You have given me so much. Your love, has made me whole. You've filled the empty place in my heart. You are my soul mate, my true love." He kissed her gently. " You've given me a beautiful son. Yes love. I am happy."

Emma smiled at him. " I'm glad." she said. Her finger came up to trace his lips, the curve of his jaw. " I love my villain." She kissed him deeply.

" I suggest ma'am, that you stop that. You've not yet healed enough for me to have my wicked way with you." he said menacingly.

Emma reached down and felt his arousal. " I can take care of that." she purred into his ear. Pulling back the blankets she reached in and freed him from the undergarment he was straining against. Placing small kisses on his neck she worked her way down his chest until finally she took him in her mouth. He hissed in pleasure, and his hand tangled in her hair. Taking his entire length in her mouth she slowly slid up and down, pausing to lick the head and tease the small opening there. He placed his hand on her head and she took him in her mouth once again. One hand gripped the base of his member, the other reached down to gently squeeze is sac. She felt him tense and knew it wouldn't be long. " Love, I'm about to," was all he got out, and he spilled into her mouth. Emma received what he gave, she had never done it for anyone but him. Maybe it was because they were bound, but she didn't mind the taste of him. When he was finished, Emma tucked his softening friend back into his pants. " Go to sleep, " she whispered to him.

His eyes were closed. " If this is a dream, then I pray I never wake. I would sleep for an eternity."

" It's not a dream. I love you." she kissed him. Emma pulled the blankets back over their bodies and wrapped herself around him. Their home was quiet, and they both slept.

* * *

Across the Enchanted Forest, far into the mountains, hidden by crags and cliffs sat a large stone dwelling. Inside the dwelling was a man. The man sat on an old chair at an old table. The walls around him were filled with paintings. Paintings of his ancestors. Paintings of glorious deeds. Paintings of a kingdom that was once his. Now, all he had were his paintings. He looked around. It wasn't fair, he thought, it should be mine. Then kingdom, the Princess, the power. " It should all be mine," he mumbled.

A bastard son of a long dead king. Errol sat at the table. " They came back. Why did they come back. It was mine." He said to the empty room. He stood up knocking a chair over in the process and walked to a large painting of a man in royal dress. A crown sat on his head. " They were finally gone. Vanished from the Enchanted Forest. Now after all this time they're back. I ruled for those long years. Now they come back and look where I have returned. With nothing but stolen portraits." He said to the painting. " And a ring that's worthless." He looked down to his right hand. On the ring finger sat a large gold ring, with a black stone in the center flanked by small rubies. His mother had given it to him. She said it was his fathers, the only thing he had ever given her. Besides her son of course. It bought her silence.

His mother was a beautiful young woman when the king met her. He was traveling across the land when he spotted her from his carriage. Ordering his men that they would camp near the village, they stopped for the night. He inquired about her and before the evening was out, had her brought to his tent. What was a young woman to do when faced with fine food and furs. She gave in. The king took her, and left her in the morning with the ring, left with her promise that she would tell no one of what had happened. Later when she found she was with child, she tried to speak with the king. He took her to the home that Errol now stood in. He kept it stocked with food and anything else she needed. As long as she was silent about the identity of the father, all would be well. A few months later, she held the new baby in her arms. She named him for her father. The king came after the boy was born. His mother begged the king to take him and raise him as his own. As the prince he was. The king denied her request, telling her that he had just married, and that his new wife was pregnant. No, he would not take the boy, but he would continue to provide for them. And so he did. Soon after his visit news spread through the kingdom that the queen had given birth to a beautiful daughter. Snow White they had named her. She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. " You have a sister Errol," she told him, " and one day, you'll live in the palace with her, where you belong."

He stood now in the home that he had grown up in. He had to abandon the castle when he heard of the return. Now, he wanted nothing more than to claim the kingdom that was rightfully his. He should have it, he would have it. He just had to find a way. Errol knew what he needed, and that was magic. He had none, and knew of only one being stronger than the Queen. It was just a question of figuring out a way to convince them to help him. He took and old book from a nearby table. Turing the pages he stopped on one. A drawing there among the paragraphs. A smile came to his face. " Yes. This will do. Now, I just have to get it."


	2. Happy Endings

**It has taken me a while to get this story on track, but I think I finally got it there in my head, now just to get it out. Hope you enjoy, and bear with me while I get it going.**

**Also don't own anything of OUAT or Dr. Who**

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the windows of the room. Snow White stood looking out over the valley. Her hand rested protectively on her belly, she could feel the slight swell there. It wouldn't be too much longer until she started to really show. Her eyes fell on the mountain range in the distance. She knew that her daughter and newest grandson were there. She still had concerns that Emma was married to Rumpelstiltskin, but the man seemed to worship her and their son. Finally their happy ending had come. Even for Regina it seemed. There was a certain woodsman that made regular visits to the premises. Henry was a happy young man, learning all he could about the kingdom and it's daily running. He was scheduled to make the trip to visit Emma soon, and he was so excited. Yes, things were perfect. Finally.

Regina sat at the long table with Henry. He was wolfing down his breakfast to meet Charming for fencing lessons.

" Henry, slow down. No one is going to steal it from you." she told him.

" I'm sorry," he said after swallowing. " I just wanted to get there early."

She smiled at him. " I know, but that's no reason to eat like a pig. Now, I have a surprise for you." she told him and with a wave of her hand a mirror appeared.

" Wow. What's it for?" he said in awe of his mothers power.

" For when you go and visit Emma and your brother, we can still talk. Also, if you get into trouble on the way, you can call for help."

" But what if you're away from your mirror?" he questioned, taking the hand mirror in his own. It was silver and the handle has inlaid with a small stone just under the glass. It was dark green, almost black, the green only showing when the light touched it. It was beautiful and simple.

" I thought of that," she said, and reached into a pocket hidden in her dress and pulled out a small compact mirror. " I'll always have this with me, so you'll always be able to reach me."

" Thanks. Can I get a smaller one too? To keep in my pocket? Just in case I can't get to this one for some reason?" he asked.

Regina smiled at him. " Of course. I'll start working on it now. It should be ready by the time you leave."

" Are you worried about something happening to me? I thought everything was ok now."

" Henry, I know you're enjoying being here and living at the castle, but you must remember, not everyone in this land is a friend. There are still those out there who wish to harm or do evil. Even those who still hold a grudge against me. Just because there's not an obvious threat against us, doesn't mean that there aren't people plotting."

" Do you not want me to go and see Emma?" he asked, afraid that she was jealous.

" Of course I want you to go. I want you to spend time with her, and your brother. I guess to a lesser extent your step-father." she said.

" You still don't like him do you?" he asked.

" Henry, it's not that. I just know him. I know who he is, the things he's done. I just can't accept he's ready to play nice."

" Maybe some people think that about you? I think you should give him a chance."

" Ok Henry, I'll try." she told him. Regina would never fully trust him, but if it pacified Henry, she would tell him that she would try.

* * *

The white lion walked through the forest. It was comforting to be in this land. It had been a year ago since he was here and he had decided to check on his friend. He walked to the front of the castle and the doors opened to allow him in. The man was waiting there in the entry hall.

" Angus." He called to him. " Or would you prefer a different name?"

_'Angus will do, I actually like it.' _He shoved his large head into the mans chest and the man hugged him in return. _' So Rumpelstiltskin, I hear congratulations are in order. A boy I was told. May I see him?'_ The white cat asked.

" Of course my friend. Follow me." He led the giant cat down different halls until he came to the nursery. Inside he found Emma talking to the baby while changing his diaper.

" Who's a stinky boy? Who's a stinky boy?" she cooed to him. " Yes. Mommy's little stinky." Pudgy legs kicked, and bright blue eyes looked up at her.

Rumple cleared his throat, causing Emma to jump and powder showered down upon her and the surrounding area. " My love we have a visitor." He said, trying to hide a laugh.

Emma brushed the powder from her arms and face, and turned around. " Angus!" She finished changing the baby and picked him up and carried him over to the giant cat. Emma reached up and rubbed behind his ears, receiving a purring sound from him. " Still like that I see."

_' Some things are always appreciated, there isn't enough that can be said for a good scratch behind the ears.' _ he chuckled at her. _' So, this is the new cub.' _ He leaned forward and sniffed the baby. _' His name?' _

" Griffon." said Rumple.

_' Yes, he likes that_,_ Griffon. Though he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.'_

" I'm sorry what?" Emma asked.

_' That's what he calls himself.'_

" How do you know?" asked Rumple.

_' I speak baby.'_

" Of course you do." said Rumple

_' No that's your father, you can't just call him " Not Mom".'_

" Not mom?" asked Rumple, confused.

_' That's you. " Also Not Mom", that's me. Everyone else is "peasants". Well, that's a bit unfortunate.'_

Emma and Rumple just looked at each other. " Uh, how long will you be staying?" Emma asked, wanting to change the subject. Wondering if the lion really could speak baby, and if so, should she start calling her son Stormageddon.

_' If it is no trouble to you I had hoped to stay for a while. I grow weary in my age. I feel the need to rest. May I stay with you for a while?'_

" Angus, you are always welcome here. Think of it as your home." Rumple said to him. " Come, let me show you the gardens. I know how much you enjoy a good roll."

A chuffing sound came from Angus, almost a laugh, and they walked together toward the garden.

Emma was left with Griffon. " Stormageddon huh? I think I'll stick with Griffon." she told him and she and the baby went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 down. They will get longer, I promise. **

**Point's to anyone who spots the Dr. Who reference! Will reveal in the next chapter the winner! **

**As always enjoy and if you liked it let me know!**


	3. Family Ties

**Hello all...thank you to all who reviewed. Special kudos to Evil Wanda for being the first to spot the Dr. Who reference. It was Angus speaking to Griffin, and saying that he wished to be called Stormageddon. Was from the Dr Who episode 12 season 6. This chapter should be a bit longer, and they will continually get longer. So here we go!**

* * *

Emma sat in the nursery, rocking Griffin. Blue eyes stared up at her. He was so perfect. She trailed her fingers through the blonde wisps that were on his head. He was just on the verge of sleep when Gold entered the room. She glared at him in warning to keep quiet. The baby's eyes closed, and she felt him relax in her arms. Emma stood and carefully laid him down in the bed. She took her husband by the hand and led him from the room.

" I never tire of seeing the two of you together," he told her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" I'm just happy he's asleep." she replied smiling at him. She noticed that he was dressed once again in his " business" attire. High necked jacket, his everyday boots replaced by the high black lace up ones that ended just above his knee. The leather pants were the same though, and she had to admit she liked it when he looked this way. " Are you leaving again?"

" I'm sorry." he said taking her hands in his. " There's a man, he's been looking for me, asking questions about things that he shouldn't. Inquiring about the location of a certain...artifact." He told her.

" The dagger." she said. " I thought it stayed behind when we came back here?"

" Unfortunately no. It was a magical object, so it returned with us."

" Where is it?"

" I truly do not know. Angus told me that he knows where it is and if I ask him he will bring it to me."

" I don't like the idea of it lying around where anyone could find it and use it against you. "

" He assures me it is well hidden, and will remain that way unless I ask him for it."

" I still don't like it."

He gathered his wife into his arms. " It's nice to have someone worry for me." he smiled down at her.

Emma kissed him. " Please hurry back. I feel like part of me is missing when you are gone." She placed her hand over his heart and felt is steady strong rhythm. It beat in time with her own.

" I won't be gone long, I promise. A day or two at the most. " He pulled his arms from around her and backed up a few steps. " See you soon dearie!" He said impishly and disappeared.

" I hate it when he calls me that," she said to herself and went off in search of Angus, she had questions.

* * *

High in the mountains, in the stone dwelling sat Errol. He had started searching for the dagger, but realized that it was hopeless. He would never find it on his own, so he came up with a different plan. He started asking questions about the man himself, how he could be found, where to look for him. He hoped word of his inquires would reach the ears of Rumpelstiltskin. The moment the thought entered his head, someone stepped into his home.

" I hear you've been looking for me." said Rumpelstiltskin.

" Yes. Yes, I have. " He said with a startled voice. He knew the imp would turn up eventually, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

" Well tell me, what is it you want? To make a deal perhaps?" he said and giggled.

" Yes. A deal. That's what I want. I want Snow White dead. I want her kingdom."

Gold was stunned. " Well, that's a tall order? May I ask why?"

" It was mine. While everyone was gone it was mine. I was a bastard son, but my father was still king. I have every right to that throne."

" I see. Well I'm sorry, I can't help you,"

" What? Why? I thought you made deals for everything? I'd gladly give whatever you asked."

" There is nothing that you have that I need or want," he said looking around the stone house, at the portraits covering the walls, " besides, Snow White is my wife's mother. If I killed her, it might make it awkward in the bedroom, or at family reunions." He said and giggled again. Bowing he said " My apologies, but no." He spun and left the house, disappearing into the rocks.

"DAMN!" Errol yelled, and swiped his hand over the table before him. Maps and plates, cups and pitchers flew off the table and clattered to the floor. His only choice now was to do it himself or find the dagger. He sank down into the chair and his head fell into his hands.

* * *

Emma walked out into the rear garden. There she saw Angus . He was lying in the sun with his paws in the air. Emma walked across the grass to where he was laying. One great eye opened and then closed again.

_' A belly rub is always appreciated_.'

Emma smiled and reached down to rub the lions belly. He stretched under her hands, his back foot began to move when she found the right spot.

" I guess I found a good spot?" she said as she finished rubbing the white belly. Emma sat down in the grass beside him. " Rumple told me that you know where his dagger is hidden."

_' I do.'_

The white lion rolled over onto his belly to lay beside her. Emma reached over and began to pet his massive paw. " I thought it had been left behind." She stated.

_' No. It was a magical artifact, and when magic left that world, so did the items that were touched by magic. Also, it is bound to him, just as he is to it. Whatever land he resides in, so it will be there as well. Do not fear. It is well hidden, none would just stumble upon it.'_

" He said the same thing, but what if someone were seeking it? Are there clues? Signs? Anything that might give away its location? It's not that I don't trust you, I do. I just don't like the idea of someone getting their hands on it. When I think of the things that they could make him do." Emma shuddered, her mind drifting to her sleeping infant.

_' Emma, if that were the case, I would protect you from him. He is powerful yes, but he can be defeated. Just as all magic can be defeated.'_

" Angus, I don't want it to come to that. I don't want you to protect me from my husband. I want to know that it could never happen."

_' I am sorry dear Emma, but as long as the dagger exists, it is a possibility. However slim the chance, it is still a chance.'_

" Bring me the dagger. He gave it to me once, remember? I gave it to you to hide. Bring it to me. I'll keep it hidden. No one would know I have it but us. I wouldn't even tell Rumple."

_' Dear Emma, secrets do not make a happy home or marriage. If it is your wish that I bring you the dagger I shall, but I ask you to speak to your husband first.'_

" I want the dagger. I'll talk to him when he gets home, I promise you."

_' Very well. I shall leave in the morning. For now, there is the worst itch just behind my left ear." _

Emma smiled at him. " Oh you big baby." she said and began to scratch behind both of his ears.

* * *

Regina and Snow White were having tea in a sunny room when Rumpelstiltskin appeared before them.

" Mother," he said slightly bowing to Snow White, " Grandmother," he said to Regina.

" I hate it when he does this." said Regina rolling her eyes.

" Yes well, it brings me joy to irritate you."

" How is the baby?" asked Snow White.

" Handsome and happy, just like his father."

" I think I may be sick." said Regina.

Snow White laughed at the two of them. " What did you come by for? Is everything ok with Emma?"

" Yes, everyone is fine. I came to tell you about a meeting I just had with a man named Errol. He claims to be your half-brother, and he wants you dead."

Snow White gasped, " What? Why?"

" He wants your throne. He thinks it should be his, and it was while we were all...away."

Regina looked at Snow White. " I can understand wanting her dead, but why now? Why wait over a year?"

" That I don't know. I just came to tell you what I know. I don't think he poses much of a threat, but I thought you should be aware."

" Thank you for telling us." Snow White told him. " Please give Emma our love, and bring her for a visit soon."

" I will." he told her. " Have a good day...Grandmother." he said giggling, and disappeared.

" I really hate him." said Regina.


	4. A Visit

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They really keep me going, so please do so. Thanks!**

**Now to get the formalities out of the way...I don't own OUAT, just playing for a bit.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter out this week as well, hopefully life won't interfere as it sometimes does.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

After Rumple left Snow White and Regina just stared at each other. " Did you know I had a brother?" she asked Regina.

" I had no idea. When I married your father, you were the only child I knew of. There's no way it happened after we married, it had to have been before."

" After my mother died, I was with him nearly all the time. I don't think it happened after that, so it must have been before. Maybe it was before he married my mother."

" It's possible."

" I wish there was a way to tell if he was really related, or just lying."

" I may know of a way." said Regina.

" How?"

" I'll need some of your blood." Regina said. " I'll also need a map."

" How much blood?" she asked.

" Well, not all of it." Regina said, and laughed. Snow White looked a little green.

They stood together in the map room. Regina used a small silver dagger to prick the other woman's finger, drawing blood. Regina took Snow White's bleeding finger and held it over the map, she let 5 drops fall onto the paper and handed a small cloth to her to stop the bleeding.

" Now," she said and waved her hand over the map. " We will see."

" What does it do?" she asked as she watched her blood spread and from little drops and begin to roll to different parts of the map.

" The drops will show us the location of all those in the kingdom who share blood with you."

In a few moments the drops stopped moving. Four blood drops spread across the map.

" Here. This one," Regina pointed to a drop directly over the castle, " is you. This one," she pointed to the forest near the castle, " is Henry. Which is surprising since I sent him to his lessons. These two," she pointed to the area at the opposite end of the forest, across the great valley at the edge of the mountains, " these are Emma and Griffin."

" And this one?" Snow White pointed to a drop that was sitting high in the mountains.

" This must be the one Gold told us about."

" So it's true. I have a brother. " she said, in shock.

" So it would seem. Or it could be a long-lost aunt or uncle. Even a cousin could show up." Regina said, trying to calm her.

" No. He's exactly were Rumple said he would be. I feel like I need to be pro-active and face him." she said, not wanting to back down.

" No. In case you've forgotten, there's more than one life here to be considered." Regina told her, motioning to her belly.

" I can't just sit here and wait for him to come and get me. There has to be something I can do."

" Send your prince. I'm sure he'd love an adventure to protect his wife and unborn child." Regina snarked. She got along with her step-daughter now, but old habits die-hard.

Snow White rolled her eyes. " I can do without the sarcasm. I will tell him when he gets back though. I'm sure he'll have an idea of what to do."

Snow White left the room. Regina stood looking at the map. The blood in the mountains drawing her attention. " I just got my family. I don't intend to lose it again so soon." she said and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma was waiting the next morning for her husband to come home. She needed him to watch Griffin so she could get his dagger. She was walking with the baby, softly singing to him. His belly was full and his bottom was dry. His eyes were wide as he took in the blurry world around him. Emma leaned down and kissed his tiny nose. She felt regret rise in her mind as she thought of Henry as a baby. Her thoughts were interrupted by a purple cloud of smoke. Regina stood before her.

" Regina!" she said startled.

" Emma. It's good to see you again," she noticed that Emma was holding the baby, " and my little grandson. Can I hold him?"

" Of course." Emma handed Griffin to Regina. She found a chair and sat down with him. It still astounded Emma to see the Evil Queen talking baby talk. She smiled at them.

" He's beautiful Emma. Really he is, even if his father is green."

" Does he," Emma started, " I mean. Does he look like Henry when he was a baby?"

Regina smiled at her and then the baby again. " His eyes. They're yours. Henry has the same eyes. Yes, there's a resemblance there. Henry was a beautiful boy, just like this one."

Emma smiled a sad smile. " I wish now I had held him. Even for just a minute."

Regina looked back at her. This was new territory for her, comforting someone. " I know. I don't blame you. The past is past. Henry has grown up into a fine young man. I think we can both be proud of that."

" I am. So did you come to see Rumple, or just the baby?"

" I needed to see your husband, but since he isn't here I'll let you pass on the message. I'm going to see the man who claims to be your mother's brother. Ask him to meet me there."

No sooner had the words left her mouth Rumpelstiltskin walked into the room. " My ears are burning. Were you talking about me? Should I blush?"

" Please..." Regina retorted, " youre green, you can't blush."

Emma hid a laugh. It really was funny the way these two went at each other.

" Yes, well there are so many other things I can do. Like for instance," he started to conjure something with his hands but Emma stopped him.

" Rumple. Listen, it's important. You two can play some other time." Emma said.

" Thank you." said Regina, standing with the baby, who was reaching up to grab her nose. " I thought I would pay a visit to this man that you told us about. I wanted to know if you would like to join me."

" I've already been there, he's harmless."

" If you thought he was harmless you wouldn't have warned us."

" Warned you about what? What's going on?" asked Emma.

Rumple turned to her. " The man I went to see yesterday. He claims to be Snow White's brother. He asked me to kill her for him, which I of course refused. I went to the castle and told them what he intended. That was my part in it. He has no magic, and the dagger he seeks is well hidden, so I am told."

Emma thought back to her conversation with Angus the day before. He was going to take her to retrieve the dagger later in the evening.

" Why does he want her dead?" Emma asked.

" Well apparently he feels slighted that it is not his backside that rests on the throne." her husband told her. " He ruled while the curse was in effect, but when it was broken with a kiss," he kissed her sweetly on the lips," he was returned to where he came from. A small home in the rocks, up in the mountains."

Regina handed the baby to Rumpelstiltskin. " Well I'd like to see for myself. I'm going."

" Very well. I however will be staying in tonight." he replied.

Regina kissed Griffin on the forehead. " I'll bring Henry in a day or two." and she disappeared, smoke rising where she stood.

Emma waved the smoke around with her hand trying to dissipate it. " Do you two have to poof everywhere?" she said coughing.

Her husband laughed and put his arm around her and led her away from the smoke out into the garden for breakfast.


	5. Here there be Dragons

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I haven't quite figured out where this one is going yet, but it's such a fun journey. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them! Again, thanks so much!**

**Oh, not mine, just playing with them. :)**

* * *

Errol sat at his table, there had to be a way. The kingdom was his, he just had to claim it. He began to pack his few belongings and supplies he would need. Errol had heard of a witch. A powerful witch. Perhaps she could help him. Once his things were packed he unrolled his map once again. It would be a long journey, but if it worked it would be worth it. She was on the far side of the land, two weeks at least. He would make it, he had to.

He threw various items into pack. Food, candles, extra clothing, maps. When he looked around he saw a box on the mantle. " Can't go without this." He said out loud to himself. Errol walked over to the fireplace and took down the box. He opened it. Inside there was a round stone. Nothing remarkable by looking at it. He reached into the box and took the stone in his hand. It was the flat, and was as big around as an orange. He held it in his palm. " Show me the path I must take." The surface of the stone began to ripple, and churn like water. It began to show images. The forest, a path. He closed his hand and put the stone in his pocket. Errol turned and left the dwelling, he began walking toward the forest, not caring that he left the door open and the house unsecured. When he returned to these lands, his home would be the palace. Errol walked off into the rocks and out of sight, sown the mountain and towards the forest.

A few moments later Regina appeared not far from the little home. She walked inside and saw the mess. " Hello?" She called. Walking through the single roomed dwelling she saw nothing that would draw any outright attention to his plan. Overturned bowls and cups sat on the table. A messy bed stood in the corner. No blankets or coverings, she noted. He must have left. Without knowing where he was going or in which direction he had gone made it all but impossible to follow him. She walked back toward the entrance. Pausing in the doorway she saw a small piece of paper. Regina bent and picked it up. On it was a symbol she hadn't seen in years, and if frightened her. If the man was seeking help from the bearer of this symbol, then it could mean serious trouble. " Well, if he can find her." she mumbled.

The symbol was a circle. In the center of the circle there was a small spiral, rolling out for 3 or four revolutions. On the top, bottom, and both sides of the spiral were what looked to be sword blades. The symbol she was holding was that of Sherinda, an extremely powerful witch on the far side of the kingdom. Regina disappeared, heading back to the castle to warn her family.

* * *

Emma sat watching her husband and the baby. " I need to talk to you," she said.

He looked at her. It was easy to see something was bothering her. " What about?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

" With this person trying to hurt my family, our family. Don't you think it would be smart to have your dagger here, so we know he can't get his hands on it?"

" I assure you, if Angus says it's safe, it's safe."

" That's not an answer! What if this guy gets his hands on it and orders you to murder my mother, or Henry! What if it's me or Griffin?"

" I swear to you. I would die before I let that happen. "

" You really wouldn't have a choice now would you." she said harshly.

Gold looked down at his son. The boy was looking around and making little bubbles as he made quiet coo's. " I swear on my life Emma, I would never harm one hair on his head, or yours for that matter."

Emma took the baby from him " You say that so easily, and we both know that if he finds it, you'll do whatever he tells you."

Gold was tired of the conversation. " I would think you would trust the man you love. However, I can see that you're upset. I don't want to argue. Please understand, the dagger being hidden is for the best. " He reached out to touch her face. " I swear to you, if I thought there was even a remote chance it could be found I would retrieve it myself."

" I do trust you. I just want us to be safe." she leaned in and kissed him. " I have to give this little man a bath? Would you like to help daddy?"

" Daddy." he said and smiled. " I love the sound of that. Yes, I'd like very much to help." They walked to the bathing basin and they both smiled and laughed and spoke in silly voices as they washed their son.

Emma's mind was still reeling. She had a plan, and she would keep all of them safe. Rumple would see, it was for the best.

That night, as her husband slept, Emma dressed and crept out of the bedroom and walked through the halls to the back garden. There in the moonlight, lying in the yard was Angus.

_' I knew you would be coming to me tonight.' _

" I'm sorry but I have to do this." said Emma. " It's to protect my family."

_' I understand, but do you not trust your husband? He and I have discussed this. We both believe it is better hidden.'_

" I know you do, but I can't risk it." she answered. " You said you would help me. Please." she pleaded with the big cat.

_' Very well. I will take you. Climb onto my back and we will go.' _

Emma walked up the lion's side and climbed on. She never realized how big he really was until she was sitting on him. Angus stood and she grabbed his mane.

" This is a-lot higher than I thought." she said.

Angus chuckled. _ ' I will not let you fall. You have my word, now hold tight to my mane.' _he instructed her.

Emma held tight and crouched low to his body. " I'm ready." she said, and like a bolt of lighting Angus was off. Faster than a horse, he ran. The landscape was blurring by. Emma tried to watch at first, trying to see if she could tell where they were going, but nothing was distinguishable at their speed. She just closed her eyes and held on.

Angus ran swiftly and silently through the night, covering miles and miles with great ease. The barrier was ahead, and he had to be going fast enough to break it. He had never tried with a rider before, so he sped up. There was a shimmering wall, undetectable to human eyes, but bright and glowing to Angus. He lowered his head and ran straight at the wall. The moment he broke through there was a great noise, and when he looked back he could see the hole that he had just made slowly closing and mending itself. He slowed and eventually came to a stop.

_' We are here, the dagger is hidden in this land.'_

Emma looked around. It was daylight here. She saw strange blue trees, and there were two suns in the sky. The grass was still green but there were so many flowers of different colors she couldn't take them all in. On either side of them were tall mountains. They were in a valley. Ahead of them a small stream ran along the base of the mountain, and far in the distance there seemed to be a great forest. It was dark and shadowed.

" Where are we. Is this still the Enchanted Forest?" she asked.

_' No my dear, we are in the land of Traylon. Home of the Dragon Lords.'_


	6. The Choices We Make

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Sometimes life gets in the way of other pursuits. Anywho...thanks for all those who reviewed, and have been waiting for this update. I won't keep you waiting any longer...here we go! **

**Oh, and I don't own anything...just playing for a minute. :0**

* * *

Emma's eye were wide as she took in the lands around her. " Oh my God." she said softly. At least the Forest looked like something she could recognize. This place looked like something out of a book, something that sprang from the mind of a writer. A place like this just couldn't exist. She was trying rapidly to make sense of it all. She was overwhelmed.

Angus spoke to her. _' I know this land must be hard for you to take in. I suggest we find a place to rest. I am sure you are tired, after all it is still night in your land and your body needs rest.' _He walked with her on his back to a small grove of trees near the stream. _' You should rest here for a while. I will watch over you, I assure you no harm will come to you.'_

Emma slid from the lion's back and walked into the shade of the trees. She laid down with her back against the tree. Angus was right, she was tired and having a moment of sensory overload. Emma watched the cat lay down a few feet away from her, she closed her eyes and before she knew it sleep took her.

* * *

Gold woke slowly, and heard the sounds of Griffin beginning to fuss, he got up and went to the nursery thinking that he would find Emma there. Walking into the room he waved his hand and the curtains flew back from the windows to let the sun shine in. He reached down and picked up his son, noticing that the wee little bottom was wet. Gold set about changing the boy and finding the bottles and warming the milk for his son's breakfast. Once he had everything and the boy was clean, Gold sat in the comfy rocking chair and fed his son, slowly rocking, singing an old lullaby to him. Griffins blue eyes met his fathers. Gold stared at his son, his mind drifted to Balefire. A tear formed in the corner of his eye ran down his face. " Never again," he told the baby, " I would never make the same mistake." The baby just continued to stare at his father and suckle from the bottle that Gold held. " Now, where is your mother?" He rose from the chair and began to look for Emma. He searched the most obvious places, like the bathroom and the living area. The library was empty, as was the kitchen and the sun room. He even went back to check the bedroom. Nothing. She never ventured to the other floors, he closed his eyes and though only of his love for her. A bright white light began collecting in his chest but did not direct him, it just shone brightly. " Damn," he said, " Angus?!" he called through the home. There was no answer in his mind. " Damn!" he said again. This time startling Griffin, the baby started to cry. " Shhhh, shhhhh," she said as he bounced the baby in his arms. " Daddy's sorry, it's ok. I may just have to kill your mother."

Gold climbed the stairs to the second floor with the now quieted baby in his arms. He went into a room that held a mirror. " Show me Regina," he commanded. His reflection rippled and a hazy shape began to form in the middle. Finally it cleared and Regina sat at her vanity reading a book. " Regina," he called.

Regina sat at her vanity reading a passage about the witch whose symbol she had found earlier, she heard her name called and turned suddenly. " Don't you knock?"

" Well considering the last time you watched me in a mirror I was doing something a bit more than reading, I'd say you have no room to talk, " answered Gold, " I need your help, and Emma's mother as well."

Regina's eyes widened, he would never ask for her help unless something was wrong. " What happened?" She saw him holding Griffin, so she assumed it had to do with Emma.

" I can't find her," Gold said, his voice not as strong as he would have liked. " She's gone, I don't think she's even in the Enchanted Forest any longer."

" I went to the man's home, the one you told us about." She held up the witches symbol. " I found this."

" If I find that he's involved in her disappearance in any way I'll have his head." Gold told her bluntly, " I may have it anyway just because he annoys me."

" What do you need me to do?" she asked.

" Bring Snow White, I need someone to be with the boy."

" That's it?" She asked, " just bring her? You don't want my help?"

" So eager to play? I need you to find the man, whatever his name is, bring him to me."

Regina smiled, this was right up her alley. " I'll see you soon." The mirror went dark.

She ran down the hall to the stairs and flew down them, and continued on into the dining area. Snow White and her husband were having breakfast. Henry was talking about the trip to see Emma and being able to see his brother, they all stopped as she burst into the room.

" Snow, I need you to come with me to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Emma's gone, he can't find her."

" What? What do you mean? She can't have just vanished." she said in disbelief.

" How could that happen? I thought he could protect her?" Asked Charming.

" He says that she's just gone. I believe she left on her own, because I don't see him letting anyone take her."

" My mom's ok isn't she?" Henry asked.

" I'm sure she is. She probably just went off on an adventure." Snow white tried to calm her grandson.

" He needs you to come and look after Griffin."

" Of course," she said rising from the table, her heavy stomach in front of her. " I just need to pack a few things." She waddled toward the stairs.

" I'll come too." said Henry, " I can help with Griffin."

" That's a wonderful idea," said Charming.

He and Regina watched them walk out of the room. " Ok, tell me what's going on. Now." He demanded of her.

Regina told him everything that Rumpelstiltskin had told her, and what she had learned about the witch.

" Her name is Sherinda, she lives well to the west. At least a weeks travel by horse. I've run across her once or twice, she can be dealt with, usually for a price. I was reading about her when he told me what happened, I learned that he power lies in her staff, and that she deals mainly in vengeance. Siding with the highest bidder, whoever offers her the most has her services."

" This man, the one Snow was telling me about, does he have anything that she might find worth anything?'

" Nothing that I could see. I went to his home and it was all very run down and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned well in months."

" Ok, so he probably doesn't have anything to bargain with. So he's going to need something. "

" He called Gold a few days ago and asked him for his help." she left out the part about killing Snow White.

" I know, she told me. So if you were desperate to gain a kingdom and had nothing to make a deal with, what could you possibly have to hire a witch?"

" I can try to find him using the map that I spelled with Snow's blood earlier. "

" Do that, I'm going up to talk to Snow, when you're ready let us know. You can take her and Henry to Gold's and help him look for Emma, I'll start after the man. Errol?"

Regina nodded and went back up to her room to find the map she had spelled to find Snow White's blood relatives. She looked at it again. Regina found Henry and his grandmother quickly, and Errol deep in the forest. Emma was not on the map. This meant one of two things. One, she was dead. Regina was sure she was still alive thought, because Gold would know if she was no longer living. Two, and the most probable options, she was no longer in this land. Where she had gone Regina didn't know, but once she was with Rumple she would tell him what she learned and perhaps the two of them could find her.

* * *

Gold sat with Griffin in his arms looking out over the garden and out into the forest. He could see the place in the grass where Angus had laid, and he hoped that the great lion was with Emma. Inside his mind was running wild with all the different possibilities of what happened or where Emma might have been taken. He was so powerful, and yet, he had lost his Emma. Again. His mind went back to Storybrooke. The first time she was taken, and almost killed. The second had ended with her safe, but Belle and Bae had both lost their lives. Gold's heart broke a bit, the losses were still fresh to him. Emma. Tears fell from his eyes, he loved her so. He looked down at his now sleeping son. The boy had her eyes, and her beautiful golden hair. " I'll find her son, I swear I will."

* * *

Emma woke with a start, the sun was still shining, and she could hear the wind in the trees. Angus turned his great head to look at her.

_' I see you have awakened. Did you rest well?'_

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, " Yes I did. I guess I ws more tired than I thought. Where do we go from here?"

_' I'll ask you one last time to give up this quest. Please, let me return you to your family.'_

" I'm doing this for my family." Emma replied stubbornly. " I know what you said, and I know that this place is well hidden, and I'm assuming well protected, but if we can get here so can someone else. Please, don't you understand?"

_' Of course I understand the need to protect ones family. I ask you though, what of your husbands need to protect his wife and child? Is that need any less than yours? He believes as I do that the dagger is safe. Let me take you home, now that you know that it is well protected.'_

" I have to do this, I'm asking you to help me. We've come this far. Take me to the dagger. If I believe it is as well hidden as you say then I'll leave it here and you can take me home."

_' I agree. Come, up on my back once again. Our destination is the forest in the distance, and not all areas of this land are safe.'_

Emma climbed up on to the cat's back once again and the set out in the direction of the forest at the far end of the valley. Looking everywhere and taking in the landscape Emma's eyes drifted up to the tops of the mountains. There, high in the sky, she watched in disbelief as great wings flapped and a long tail disappeared over the mountain.

" So was there always a separate land of dragons?" Emma asked as the cat walked through the valley.

_' To some extent yes. They traveled between worlds and even visited the land you once called home if ancient literature is to be believed. They enjoyed the freedom, but as with most species there are a few bad ones that spoil it for others. Some of them began terrorizing villages, stealing livestock, and in some instances even treasures. The dragons were hunted mercilessly. A few were killed, but most fled back to their land. Here they are protected and can live in peace.'_

" So dragons aren't really fire-breathing monsters?"

_' You my dear should know well enough that sometimes what we see on the outside is not what is on the inside.'_

Emma thought of her husband. His outward appearance could be quite scary and startling to some people, but he was genuinely a good man. No matter how much he protested otherwise. " So we won't have to worry about being attacked while we're traveling through?"

Angus chuffed, almost a chuckle if one could be managed from a lion. _' I didn't say that. We are trespassing in their homeland, we certainly won't go unnoticed for long. Thankfully, as I said, dragons mostly keep to themselves. If confronted, we may be able to talk our way out.'_

" Well that's not entirely comforting." Emma said dryly.

_' Then you should have taken my advice and stayed home.' _ He reprimanded, _' you will have to face the consequences of your actions, and they may be heavier than you think.'_

" What's that supposed to mean?"

_' Emma, by leaving you have set into action events that could very well destroy your family.'_

" What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

_' I believe I tried to talk you out of this several times, but your mind was set.'_

" You weren't specific, you didn't tell me I was endangering my family!" she shot back.

_' My dear, what's done is done, and what's said is said.'_

" Rumple and my son, they'll be ok though, right?"

_' It is not wise to dwell on things that have yet to happen. We have a long journey ahead of us.'_


	7. The Search Begins

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means the world. I'm going to try and update a bit more regularly, hoping real life stays out of the way. I'm open to all suggestions about this fic and all criticism. Thanks! Now on with the show...**

* * *

Snow White and Henry hurried to find Regina. Prince Charming trailing after them carrying her bag.

" Slow down on the stairs Snow." he warned before she got to the flight of stairs leading back down to the dining area.

" I know." she said exasperated. " I can manage a flight of stairs."

He signed, " I know, I was just trying to help."

She turned on him. " You can help by finding our daughter"

Charming was shocked, " Snow, I'm going to find her. I know you're upset but yelling at me isn't doing anyone any good.

Henry silently watched the exchange between his grandparents. He decided to let them have a moment alone and went in search of Regina. He found her waiting in the throne room. " Hey." he greeted her quietly.

" Henry." She smiled at him. " Where are Snow White and Charming?"

" They needed a private moment, they should be here in a few minutes."

" Are you ok Henry?"

" Well I guess. I mean I'm worried about my mom, but I know that between you and Gold and my grandpa she'll be ok. I'm more worried about grandma, I mean Snow."

" Why is that?"

" She seems really stressed out, snapping at everyone. I'm just worried about her and the baby."

Regina pulled him into an embrace. " I know, but just remember, she has a lot on her mind now. Being pregnant doesn't make a woman the most rational beast in the world. Besides, I'm sure she'll be ok once you get there and she settles in." Letting him go she ran her fingers through his hair. " Now, I'm counting on you to help her as much as you can. I need you to look after her. You still have the mirror I gave you?"

Henry pulled the small mirror from his pocket. " I take it everywhere."

" Good. Now, if you need anything, or if anything happens, all you need to do is call me and I'll be there."

Henry smiled at her. " I'm really glad you're not the Evil Queen anymore."

" Me too Henry. Me too." she pulled him into another hug.

* * *

Charming looked at his wife. " What is this really about?'

" It's about our daughter being taken, it's about me wondering if this man is going to come for this baby!" she put her hand on her stomach protectively. " It's about not feeling safe. It's about so many things! I don't even know if I can tell you all of them. When does our happy ending come? When can we finally stop and take a breath? When can we stop wondering when the next shoe is going to fall?" she said through tears in her eyes.

He gathered her into his arms resting his chin on the top of her head. " I know, I know. I would love to tell you that this will be the last time our family is threatened, or that we'll all live happily ever after. I wish I could tell you those things, but I can't. All I can tell you is what you already know. We have to fight for those happy endings. We have to rage against the dark. I know you want a peaceful life. I know you want to know that our baby and Emma will always be safe, but I can't promise you those things, and if I did we both know I'd be lying." He pulled away to look at her, brushing the tears away from her face. " What I can tell you is this, I will never stop fighting for our family. I will never stop trying to give you a happy ending. I will bring Emma home, or I'll die trying." He placed his hand on her pregnant belly. " I swear to you, I will never give up on this family, or you, or us. I'll find her." He kissed her.

" I love you." she told him, and laughed through her tears. " Now go find our daughter. Again." she said and turned and walked down the stairs. Carefully.

She found Regina and Henry sitting and waiting on her. " Finally." said Regina, but it didn't hold its usual bite.

" Sorry. I just had some things to speak with my husband about." Charming walked in and dropped the bags behind her.

" I'm off." he said and kissed Snow on the cheek. " I'll find her." He said good-bye to Henry and Regina and walked away.

" Ok," said Regina, " I need you to both take a bag and then take one of my hands."

Bothe Snow and Henry picked up a bag and then took one of her hands. " This may feel a bit strange, but it's the quickest way." she told them. A purple cloud began to envelope them. Henry squeezed his eyes shut and Snow shot a look at Regina right before they all disappeared from sight.

* * *

Gold was pacing. His son was asleep and he was lost in thought. He paced back and forth in the foyer. He had no idea where she had gone, if she'd been taken by force ( which he doubted), if she'd finally come to her senses and realized that she was married to a beast and decided to run away. That particular scenario seemed to stick with him, but he honestly couldn't see her leaving Griffin. Even if the boy was the son of The Dark One, he knew she was devoted to him. He couldn't think, there was something he was missing...but what? The tapping of his boots echoed in the room. Just has he was about to turn in the opposite direction, purple smoke clouded his vision.

" It's about bloody time." he sniped.

" Well I'm sorry, but her royal highness couldn't leave without packing a bag." Regina replied.

Snow and Henry stood for a moment trying to get their balance. Neither had travelled that way before and they were both a little disoriented.

" Well," he said to Henry and Snow White. " Welcome to my home. There are adequate rooms for you down this hall and to the left. Griffin in sleeping, he should be waking in an hour for his feeding. Is there anything else you wish to know before I leave?" he questioned. Gold was in a hurry to begin his search.

" I think I can figure it out," she said. " Besides I have Henry here to help." She draped her arm around her grandsons shoulders.

" Please find my mom." he said to Gold quietly.

" I'll find her, and I'll have her back before you know it." he told the boy, hoping what he said was the truth.

" Oh, one other thing," he told them, " the other floors of the castle, they may not be...safe? I would recommend staying clear of them."

Henry and Snow looked at each other. " I think we'll be fine here on the first floor." she told him.

Gold knew by the look on the boys face that he would be off exploring at the first opportunity. Well, he thought, there was nothing that would kill him. He'll have to learn on his own.

" Well, I trust you'll make yourselves at home." He said to them with a slight bow and turned to Regina. " Did you find him on the map?"

" Yes," she answered, " he's here." She opened the map and pointed to a small dot in the forest. There were no distinguishing landmarks around it. The closest area that they both knew was several miles from the man.

" Well, he said. It's a start." He looked at the map, " We'll start here." He pointed to what looked like a small lake.

" Really." Regina said dryly. " I'm pretty sure that the inhabitant of that particular area is in no mood to greet us, you especially, or were the rumors not true."

He rolled his eyes. " Trust me dearie, I have no interest in exchanging words with her. The rumors were true, we parted on bad terms, but surely a woman can't hold a grudge that long." He turned and walked out of the door.

" Who is he talking about mom?"

" The Lady of the Lake."

" Wait," said Snow , " you mean to tell me that Rumpelstiltskin and the Lady of the Lake had a...thing?"

" Oh honey, it was more than a thing. For a while there I was sure he was gonna grow gills. Then she gave Excalibur to Arthur, you know the story. Well, he found out about it and let's just say that when he found out she appeared nude in front of Arthur he was green for a whole new reason. So from what I heard, and this is just total gossip, there was a huge fight, and he left. I heard from an acquaintance that she never quite got over him, but never forgave him for leaving either. So it's going to be interesting."

" You aren't serious." said Snow.

" Well it's just what I was told. Besides, that was like 200 years ago, so maybe she died, or maybe she doesn't even live in that lake anymore, or maybe she just got over it. I guess we'll find out."

" Wow," said Snow, " what is it with him and women?"

" I don't know," said Regina, " but they line up in droves."

Snow laughed and so did Henry. Regina started to laugh with them. " I guess once you go green..." she said and she and Snow started to laugh even harder. Tears forming in their eyes.

Finally the laughter dies. " Find her Regina." Snow said, putting her hand on her step mothers arm. " Please."

Regina looked down at the hand on her arm, and covered it with her own hand. She looked at Henry and her "daughter", " I will. I promise." She turned and went outside to join Rumpelstiltskin.

" Are you ready?" he asked.

" I am." she said

" I just want you to know. I need the Evil Queen, not Regina."

Regina smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, " You've got her, and all the hell that comes with her."

Gold smiled and raised his hands and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
